War on Welton
|- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Belligerents |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align:top;" | Team Fighters Team Rox (Disbanded) Team Triad MCRP | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Welton's Army Team Mox (Annihilated) FDD (Withdrawn) Welton |- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Important People |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em;" | ''Head Council ' Ciaran 'Council ' Palodia Danielle Flomino Tyler (formerly) Lilly (formerly) '''Others Forrest Ganz Al | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align:top;" | Supreme Leader Welton Welton's Alts Boborailus Justino Norbulicus Bobbery Leader of FDD Glassy (withdrawn) |- ! colspan="2" style="background: black; text-align: center;" | Losses |- | width="50%" style="border-right: 1px dotted #aaa; padding-left: 0.5em; vertical-align: top;" | Andi | width="50%" style="padding-left: 0.25em; vertical-align: top;" | Welton Boborailus Justino Norbulicus Bobbery |} [[War on Welton|'War on Welton']]' '''was a conflict that lasted 15 months between the '''Team Fighters' and Welton's Army Prologue (Dec 2017 - Mar 2018) One day, Welton made a fake Team Rox server, called Team Mox because him and Glassy were christian and didn't like the swearing in Team Rox because it damaged their christian values, Team Mox had identical chat and rules of Team Rox, this caused Ciaran to feel very uneasy as he believed people would confuse the two, Ciaran told Welton to change the name and at first Welton did, then he ban Ciaran and changed the name back, Ciaran was furious and with Ganz they made a fake Glassy account and convinced Welton to give it admin on Team Mox and then destroyed the fake Team Mox server, in return this caused Welton and Glassy to leave Team Rox and then founded a hate circle around Team Rox, which only contained their friends with christian values, though they continued to be in the MCRP. Ciaran got a few negative comments on the MCRP videos from a user called "Justineuso" saying grim stuff like "WELTON SHOULD DIE AND THIS VIDEO SUCKED" and it was weird because the avatar was something Welton created and Welton's name is actually Justin, however Welton claimed it wasn't him, I heard that Glassy and the old members of Team Mox created a new group called "The FDD Company" which isn't even a company since it was a non-profit group. Glassy wanted FDD to success and be completely different from Team Rox, Ciaran was okay with the existence of the FDD Company until he realised that Welton and Glassy who would leave MCRP and create their own Roleplay, Glassy and Welton would only log on to steal assets from MCRP to put in their Roleplay, this made Ciaran and Lilly pissed off and Ciaran warned them to stop stealing stuff from MCRP, Welton did not listen and did it one more time as FDD Company was ready to make their own Roleplay, in response Ciaran ban Welton from MCRP. FDD Company Revenge (Mar 2018 - May 2018) After being ban from MCRP, Welton stopped direct communication with Ciaran but Glassy and Welton were talking to Ciaran's friends behind his back and telling his friends like Danielle to "leave Team Rox and join a better, safer server" and FDD would constantly mock Team Rox despite their attempts to remain friendly, Ciaran eventually confronted Glassy and they made an agreement to stop communication with each other's friend-groups, this agreement was broken shortly after as Glassy tried to threaten Ciaran with a lawsuit because of a minecraft skin, the MCRP crew obviously didn't take it seriously and thought was really funny so they ignored it and laughed. Glassy shortly deleted this comment. Welton began to jump server to server telling lies in an attempt to ruin the reputation of Team Rox with lies, Ciaran took this matter into his own hands and started to join the servers and told the multiple server owner the truth and got Welton ban on multiple servers, there were suspicions that Welton also might of been a child predator at this point due to the fact he asked questionable questions to members to MCRP in the past and made a nude minecraft skin. Team Rox started to monitor Welton's behaviour after this point Welton's twitter started tweeting again invite links mocking Team Rox, Ciaran tracked Welton down on discord, and a group call was made between Ciaran, Glassy, Welton and Allen, where Welton then claimed everything he's done was done by a impersonator called Justineuso in which Ciaran provided evidence that he was Justineuso because his Minecraft Alt's Name used to be Justineuso and so Welton was proven guilty in front of Glassy and Allen, this caused Welton to get kicked from the FDD Company and the FDD's withdrawal from the war. Welton's Madness (May 2018 - May 2019) Welton at this point completely snapped and wanted clear revenge on everyone in Team Rox and Welton created a fake CiaranPixelz discord account and spammed many people with invites to the Team Rox server and talked about how "Welton is satan" in an attempt frame Ciaran and cause him to ban on many major discord servers, after this point Welton seems to completely vanish from all social media. Post Team Rox War December 2018 - May 2019 Welton's old twitter makes a resurgence that seems to just be talking about minecraft stuff however, a new twitter called Boborialus which was very clearly a Welton alt to send harassing tweets to individual members of the new Team Triad, he later hears of Team Rox being deleted, and now he has his opportunity to join the server. He joins as a normal user named Bobbery, but leaks his identity accidentally by letting the name Welton slip. He is banned, and then rages on twitter, spamming endlessly, trying to find people’s accounts, so lost in anger, he continues this until eventually he vanished completely again around April 2019. Category:Events